Collision
by Tearlit
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated drabbles and short pieces that star Amon and Robin. Mostly post-series.
1. Bested

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Here is my first try at a WHR drabble. Make my day...review!

* * *

Amon stiffened in surprise as the flames closed in. He had to admit – he never imagined she would best him.

There was nowhere to turn; they caressed him like an old lover, pressing in from every side. The heat took his breath away and suddenly he was desperate to see her – his ward, his murderer.

As he swayed on his feet he glimpsed her through he flames. She sank to the ground, tears streaming silently down her face, but there was no remorse in her green eyes.

Gun slipped through blistered fingers, falling to strike the pavement.

"Robin…"

He fell.


	2. Prey

Disclaimer - Not mine!

* * *

Robin sat curled in the floor beside the bed, eyes wide and haunted. This was the second near miss in the past week, and if not for Amon's fast thinking, she would be dead by now. She knew that eventually he would not be enough to save her.

"Robin, we lost them. It's all right."

"They'll be back."

"And we will escape again."

She nodded, but did not rise from the floor.

Just then a bullet burst through the wall directly over her head, striking Amon in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, blood splattering the carpet.

Robin screamed.


	3. Losing It

Disclaimer - It's not mine.

A/N - Second part soon to follow. Review? Please?

* * *

She was losing it and it scared the hell out of her.

It was _there_, just under the surface, whispering. Wanting her to burn something, _anything_. The girl was terrified to give in, and to not give in. Robin didn't want to harm anyone, but neither did she want it to turn on her. Being burned alive was not how she wanted to die.

So she kept a candle with her always. When the whispering became too much she would light it, snuff it out and light it again. As many times as it took. Today…today she had lost count.


	4. Losing It II

Disclaimer - NO!

A/N - Here is the second part that was promised. Review!

* * *

Flame. Nothing. Flame. Nothing. Flame. Nothing.

Over and over and over.

Amon pinched the bridge of his nose.

_I don't want to kill her._

He continued to watch the mini light display, pondering it.

_It looks like Morse code. _

He watched it carefully, spelling it out in his head, and cursing when he made the words out.

_Help me. _

Tears began to stream down her face and the flame grew steadily taller and brighter. Suddenly the candle exploded, flaming bits of wax flying everywhere. Robin frantically beat out the bits of flame, sobbing now.

Amon sighed and drew his gun.


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - And enter the double drabble... Dun dun dunnn. Review?

* * *

As Robin made her way out of her bedroom, past Amon's still closed door, and into the living area, she noticed a wrapped present sitting on the end table. Closer inspection revealed that it bore her name, and she lifted it into her hands, blinking in surprise.

_Amon had to have done this. But...why?_

She stared at the object, turning it over and over in her hands, unsure of what to do.

"Open it."

She gasped, turning to see that her guardian had finally emerged.

"Amon, what...?"

"Open it."

She slid off the brightly colored paper to reveal a velvet box, which she opened almost reverently. Robin's breath caught upon seeing a silver locket lying there, and she picked it up, peering closely at it. It was a small oval with etchings around the edges, and, just there, on the back, was her name.

"It's beautiful!" she murmured. Amon took it from her hands and wrapped the chain around her neck, latching it.

"What is it for?" she asked, clutching it tightly in her fingers.

His eyebrows rose. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The date. August 14th."

"Oh! I completely forgot," she exclaimed.

He smiled wryly. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Robin."


	6. Turning the Tables

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Here is another semi-light hearted double drabble. We're moving away from death for a little bit. Yay!

* * *

When she needed to be alone, Robin retreated to the bathroom, and she was growing to hate it. The floor was hard, the fixtures cold, and there was nothing to see, or _do_, except be stuck inside her mind. She longed to go for a walk, or even sit in the hallway outside the room, but Amon would never allow it. So, when she needed to escape, the bathroom was her refuge.

The more she thought about him out there, with the room to himself – the carpet, the fluffy bedding, the _window - _the more agitated she became, until she picked herself up off the floor and returned to the main room.

"Amon?"

He looked at her.

"I would like to be alone."

"You _were_ alone in there."

"I want to be alone out here! It's _your_ turn to go in the bathroom," she huffed.

His eyebrows rose.

"Please?"

"No."

"Then I'm going for a walk," she declared.

"No, you are not."

"Then you go for one!"

"Robin, it's late. Stop this and go to bed."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to be alone," she whispered pitifully.

He sighed, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Robin smiled.


	7. Escape

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Please review!

* * *

One shot turned into two, and two into ten, until he lost count and the bottle was empty. He no longer knew where he was, or who he was; just that she didn't care anymore…_couldn't_ care anymore. And it was because of him. If only he had been one second faster he could have saved her, could have taken the bullet for her then, as he had before. But he hadn't and now…he was alone. The room blurred around him and it was hot, so hot, but the barrel of the gun was cool against his temple.

Amon pulled the trigger.


	8. Guilt

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - This was originally going to be for Of Love and Sorrow...but it didn't fit. So here you go!

* * *

Robin curled closer to Amon, inhaling deeply his scent - musky and spicy with a hint of vanilla. She pressed her ear tight to his chest, listening to the strong, deep thud of his heartbeat, before wrapping a slender arm around his waist to trail her fingertips along his bare back. Her eyes remained closed, but a peaceful smile made its way across her features and she sighed in contentment.

A knock at the door startled the girl and she opened her eyes to an empty bed, an empty room. The scent of him was still in her nose, the feel of him still on her fingertips. She gazed around dejectedly before wrapping a robe around herself, and moving to the door; she opened it to see Nagira standing there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, studying her features.

"I'm fine," she murmured, averting her gaze so he would not see the tears in her eyes.

He tipped her chin up and replied, "Don't lie."

"It doesn't matter how I am, Nagira."

"Yes, it does."

She shook her head, golden hair falling about her shoulders. The tears spilled down her cheeks.

"He's gone, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Robin."

"I didn't have my glasses! The Hunter was so close..."

She turned anguished eyes to his.

"I missed. I missed the Hunter and I hit Amon and I couldn't stop the fire. I tried. I dealt with the Hunter as I was running towards Amon and I tried so hard to put it out. His screams..." She shuddered and Nagira pulled her close, being careful of the bandages on her arms and hands.

She leaned against him, sobbing softly, and he stroked her hair.

"It's after noon, why don't you get dressed and we'll get some lunch," he offered gently once she had calmed a bit.

"No. I am very tired."

"Robin," he said sternly.

"I would like to go back to sleep."

"You're much too thin. You need to eat."

She pulled away and returned to the bed, dropping the robe to the ground. Nagira sighed in defeat and closed the door. Robin curled up under the sheets once more and closed her eyes, smiling as she returned to where Amon was still hers to keep.


End file.
